Dante (Arrowverse)
Dante was the secondary antagonist in Season 7 of the CW TV series Arrow. He was a high-ranking member of the Ninth Circle and a terrorist financier who was later revealed to be the mentor of Emiko Queen as well as her second-in-command. He was also the one responsible for her mother's murder, which ultimately led to his death. He was portrayed by , who is best known for his portrayal as Duncan MacLeod in Highlander: The Series. Biography Early life According to Lyla Michaels, the man known as Dante could only be contacted through a Dante painting. Many of these terrorist organizations include Kobra, Basilisk and the Third World Liberation Army. At some point, he took in a young Emiko Adachi and trained her to fight and mentor her into the Ninth Circle's leader. As Emiko tried to impress her biological father Robert Queen, Dante showed her evidence of Malcolm Merlyn's plan to kill him and gave her the choice between the Queen family that doesn't want her and the family (the Ninth Circle) that does. After Emiko failed to impress Robert and allowed the yacht to sink to kill him, she chose the Circle and became their leader as Dante predicted. Unknown to Emiko, Dante then secretly hired Kodiak to assassinate her mother for unknown reasons. Deal with the Dragon Dante was contacted by the crime lord Ricardo Diaz for assistance against Oliver Queen and Team Arrow. Under a debt, he sent him the Longbow Hunters. Months later, A.R.G.U.S. came under the awareness of Dante's existence and the now-incarcerated Diaz's connection to him. Dante was meeting with a business partner when Diaz came before him and warned him it was a trap set by A.R.G.U.S. Swiftly killing the one he was talking to, Dante made his escape. After a fierce fight with Oliver, Dante wins but Lyla intervenes by holding him at gunpoint. Unfazed, Dante throws his knives at them and disappears. He later appears before Emiko and said it was time for her to return to the Ninth Circle. Conflict with Team Arrow Dante later worked together with Emiko to steal drones and equipped them with sarin gas. He helped her deceive Team Arrow by seemingly wanting to kill Emiko to sell her story, and after which, they took her in. After attaining valuable information, Emiko got exposed and returned to Dante. Dante and Emiko were once again confronted by Team Arrow as they tested the drones. Dante wanted to delay the testing but Emiko pushed on. After escaping the confrontation, Emiko told him she would kill him if he would disobey her orders again. However, Dante calmly maintained his slight doubts of her true allegiance. Abilities *'Master Martial Artist': Dante is an extremely skilled martial artist, able to easily take on Oliver Queen and even potentially would have won had Lyla not interrupted, disarming him of his bow and grounding him. *'Master Knife-Fighter': Dante is a highly skilled knife-fighter, able to easily deflect arrows from Oliver with his knives and kill off two people in an instant. *'Intimidation': Dante is able to instill fear in both his enemies and his allies. So much so that his allies would kill themselves rather than betray him. Even the psychopathic crime lord, Ricardo Diaz, feared him. *'Peak of Human Physical Condition': Dante, despite his advanced age, is in incredible physical form. He has sufficient strength and speed to overpower Oliver and his reflexes could effortlessly react to the arrows fired by the vigilante. Gallery Images Dante (He Hath Seen Hell) Arrow.jpg|The painting used to contact Dante. ArrowDante2.png|Dante talking to Emiko Queen. adrian-paul-plays-dante-on-arrow.jpeg|Dante being confronted by Green Arrow. Arrow-Dante-and-Emiko-Queen.jpg|Dante approaches Emiko. Videos Arrow 7x14 Oliver vs. Dante (HD) Arrow 7x19 Ending Scene Emiko Queen kills Dante for Killing Her Mother Victims *Bell *Noor Harjavti *Kazumi Adachi (indirectly) Trivia *In the comics, Dante is the leader of the Ninth Circle, a criminal organization that specializes in financing multiple terrorists and supervillains. However, in the show's version, Dante when he was the leader integrates and train Emiko when she was young and she becomes the leader of the Ninth Circle. *He is similar to Emperor Palpatine who pushed Emiko into the Dark Side and make her a villain like Anakin Skywalker a.k.a. Darth Vader. **Interestingly, like Vader and Palpatine, his actions against her became his undoing when she eventually killed him. Navigation Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Brutes Category:Enigmatic Category:DC Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Nameless Category:Successful Category:Mobsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Thief Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Sophisticated Category:One-Man Army Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Orator Category:Drug Dealers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Strategic Category:Charismatic Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Social Darwinists Category:Betrayed Category:Delusional Category:Assassins Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanatics Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor